ubfunkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Pearl
"We haven't had visitors since the Great Disaster! An event so gnarly, I couldn't return home. So I became the number one beach bum, tour guide, and local legend here... The name's '''Jerry'. Come along with me, and I'll give you the official tour!''" - Introduction to Funkiki IslandWelcome to Funkiki Island! Jerry Pearl is the guide for Funkiki Island, and a usable funkey from the Adventure Pack. He has a laid back islander attitude and speaks with distinct surfer lingo. As a Guide Due to the Great Disaster, Jerry was stranded on Funkiki Island. With nothing else to do, Jerry became a tour guide of sorts for the area, working up a legendary reputation. He is the funkey that introduces the player to Funkiki Island. As with other guides, he explains each of the native funkeys to U.B., as well as the problems with the natives. Jerry As a Funkey Jerry is a playable funkey as part of the Adventure Pack. He has the ability to use the portal to Funkiki Island and enter any game room—natives game-room notwithstanding—; however, he cannot play any of the games within the game-rooms themselves, meaning he can only access the shop. Codex EntryU.B. Funkeys @TheSpeakEasy - Jerry Pearl Jerry Pearl is the number one tour guide, beach bum, and local legend of Funkiki Island. However, looking at Jerry, with his torn shirt, ratty sandals and all around mellow vibe, it’s hard to believe that he was once the hard partying singer and lead guitarist in the most famous band in all Terrapinia, AOXOMOXOA. As a youth, Jerry was fascinated by all things musical, and would hang around Da Scratch Club and U.F.U.N.K. Studios learning tips and techniques from all of the famous touring Funkey musicians that stopped through Funkeystown. Hanging around such a wide “Cast of Characters” Jerry developed quite a broad range of musical tastes, and was determined to combine these different musical styles to create his own sound. When he formed AOXOMOXOA with his good friends Lesh Dyer, Waggs Weir, and Pigpen Deuce, the combined elements of Rock, Folk, Bluegrass, Blues, Reggae, Country, Jazz, Psychedelia, and Polka to form their own musical style they called “Funk Fusion”. With their incredible live performances, and extended jam sessions Jerry and the AOXOMOXOA quickly gained a loyal following of Funkey Fanatics who called themselves “Funkheads” the Funkheads would loyally follow the band wherever they traveled in Terrapinia. With this loyal following of Funkheads and the circus-like feel of their live shows AOXOMOXOA became the most famous Funkey Band in history and toured constantly for many years. Tired from the years of constant touring, and needing to recharge his batteries, Jerry traveled to the beautiful island of Funkiki for what was supposed to be a simple two week vacation. However, during his vacation, the Great Disaster occurred, and all portals throughout Terrapinia were broken, leaving Jerry stranded on Funkiki. Enjoying the laid back lifestyle of Funkiki after so many years of touring with his band, Jerry decided he would stay in Funkiki for a while. A while turned into many years, and Jerry became accustomed to his new Beach Bum lifestyle. Now, with the portals being locked, if Jerry leaves Funkiki, he could probably never come back, so Funkiki is now his permanent home! A bit sun-baked and scatterbrained because he’s been on vacation for so long, Jerry tends to lose his train of thought, and has been known to pepper his speech with the ample us of “Dude”, “Whoa”, and “Huh?” Despite this though, Jerry is a great Funkey friend to have, and is very grateful for the blessed life he is living! References Category:Characters Category:Funkeys